Gilded
by Selene98
Summary: In what appeared to be a perfect situation, Sakura had lost sight of the golden exterior. 50 MadaSaku themes.


MadaSaku: 50 Themes

INCONSIDERATE: "Really, Sakura. I'm trying to take over the world here. Must you interrupt now?"

RECONCILE: She found it hard to forgive him, when she learned of her former teacher's death.

PROCEED: "If you walk away from me now, I won't take you back!"

HAPHAZARD: Sakura always knew there was something more dangerous about the masked Akatsuki, she just never realized until it was too late.

COURSE: Every day he spent with her was a day that his plans were put off, changed, or utterly destroyed; she would be the ruin of his goals.

EXPROPORATION: Sakura never liked the idea of being viewed as an object to own.

CONCENTRATED: He discovered very early on that Sakura was a lightweight.

SYMPATHY: She cried over sick puppies and dead allies. He rather enjoyed the blood his enemies spilled.

BALOON: A balloon was shoved between the two of them as they danced on their wedding night. "If the balloon pops, you're too close!" Madara needed to remember to kill the blond later.

MUMBLE: For all his pride and status, Sakura still laughed when he reverted to mumbling with her.

PEEVISH: "I know you peek when I shower." He grinned. "You haven't stopped me yet."

JOURNEYMAN: The first time she healed him, he could only stare in awe. "Shut your mouth. You look like Sasuke."

DIFFER: His hand was so much larger than her own. But the rings still matched.

SENSITIVITY: "They're going to die anyway. The timing doesn't really matter."

CLASSIFIED: He pulled the mask down as their lips parted. "Not today, Sakura-chan!"

INCREASING: He stood behind her, pointing into the horizon. "It's all ours."

CONTAINMENT: She let out a sigh as he managed to pull her back into bed and under the covers. At least she would be warm for another hour.

CYNICISM: Madara still didn't know why Sakura still held on to her faith in humanity.

ANGER: If there was one thing Madara learned while he was courting Sakura, it was to not cross the strange presence that seemed to manifest within her subconscious.

ARCHAISM: Sakura shut the door of her room and slid down to the ground, covering her growing blush with her hands. He was hot for an old man.

AFICIONADO: "For one so young, you seem to know much about healing." … "Yeah. And I also know a thing or two about breaking bones."

RELEGATION: He rolled his eyes and continued to scrub the plate. She had reduced the master of the world to nothing more than a dishwasher with only a look.

WATER: She had no affiliation with any element. But that didn't mean she couldn't use a mean water dragon jutsu when he pissed her off.

AIRBORNE: She could have sent him flying with one of her super powered punches, but Sakura always preferred kissing Madara to fighting him.

CRIMSON: Sakura had taken up the nervous habit of fiddling with a worn red scarf Madara gave her long ago whenever he was gone for too long.

GRIANDOLE: "I'm telling you, when I take over the world, everything will be alright." … "Fine. But I expect fireworks on my birthday."

WILDCAT: It was with a grudging reluctance that Madara allowed Sakura to keep the kitten she had found in their house for the night. It had promptly solved their rat problem before dawn.

CRYSTAL BALL: There was much that Sakura would look back and regret; the what ifs would haunt her until she died.

CHASTE: She had somehow managed to remain a virgin until they married; Madara quickly did away with that.

POUND: It had taken over a pound of sugar and several mistakes for Sakura to get her favorite cookie recipe right, but the look on Madara's face when he found her covered in flour and eating a plate full of cookies was worth it.

PROVOST: Sakura wasn't exactly pleased when Madara announced she was sole ruler of Fire Country. But it helped ease the pain.

DRIFT: Madara had seen the way she looked when she saw her teammates again. They would have to be disposed of before she slipped away.

INVERSION: "If you don't put me down right now, I'm going to rip out your intestines!"

OVERSTEP: "Did you actually think I would just let you walk away?"

ARBITER: "Somehow I doubt you would let me answer that question with a no." … "You know me too well."

PRINCELY: He was more of a prince than an emperor; always wanting to shirk responsibilities to his underlings so he could really make the world his plaything.

COTTAGE: After years living in hotel rooms and inns, Sakura found it disturbingly comfortable to know that she would be returned to the same prison cell at the end of the interrogation.

MALIGNANT: Sakura should have seen the warning signs when even Naruto started to hate her.

SINCERE: For all the hurt and pain and sorrow, he somehow made up for it with a few words and a gentle hug; one day he would see he was wrong. One day.

SHIELD: Unlike every other man in her life, Madara knew Sakura could take care of herself. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have her back in a fight.

GRIEVE: Sometimes, when she remembered her friends, she would cry while he held her in his arms until she fell asleep.

BONANZA: The moment she started fighting with him, the rest of Akatsuki called her his lucky charm.

MATCHMAKER: When all was said and done, Madara blamed Itachi for his strange fascination with Sakura. "You could never have someone like her."

LAUDABLE: Madara knew Sakura hardly approved of what he had done, but he still swelled with pride when she looked at the moon with that smile on her face.

HALVES: He knew that she was broken, that she had left pieces of herself with her old teammates; he had broken himself in half long ago. They might just be able to make a whole.

WRECKER: "So I knocked a few walls down. This place needed some renovations anyway."

CONJUNCTION: She watched as the last of the tailed beasts were sealed into the statue and the process began. If this failed, there would be no hope for the two of them.

BORING: Madara made a habit of knowing where Sakura was at all times; Sakura enjoyed the strange game of hide and seek.

AWOKEN: It was his voice that had drawn her out of the strange trance. The first thing she saw was the new moon.

CADENZA: Madara could remember sitting at her bedside, as the aged woman faded from a fit of coughing to the stillness of death; his immortality had outlasted her life.

* * *

Oh man. If ItaSaku was my favorite crack pairing, this has got to be my new crack OTP. I discovered it, realized that there was NOT ENOUGH of it, and then got bored. Enjoy. (Oh the magic of random word generators.)


End file.
